Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life/Transcript
Here's a Transcript of ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life''. The Beginning * Storyteller: Hello, and welcome to Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. I'm afraid Otis and his friends couldn't make it tonight, so I'll beguiling you with stories, Games, and wonders beyond Imagination. So let's kick things off with a joyous holiday root canal. (Then Otis and his friends just comes) * ???: STOPP!! * Storyteller: Huh? * Otis: This is not the real opening sequence. You, sir, are a fraud. Row him out guys! (They wrap him with a rug and throw him out a window) * All: It's the Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. * Otis: Pig! * Pig: What? I have a Cavity. (Opening credits. The it's starts at a scene opens up to the town square where people are shopping, singing carols and the mayor directing for the star on the tree) * Mayor: That's it. A little to the left. Now to the right. No, my right. Now, jiggle it and let it know whose boss. (The star drops on his head) Alright let's take a break. * Piglet: I just love Christmas time. * Lori: Me too. * Abby: I can't wait for them to light the tree, Otis. That thing is HUGE. * Winnie the Pooh: Thanks for letting stay over this holiday party, Otis. * Otis: Well, guys. All this holiday Hoopla reminds you of what's really important this time of year. * Abby: Friends and family? * Pip: Peace on Earth? * Peck: Good will towards bagers? * Mickey Mouse: The snow? * Human Rainbow Dash: The presents? * Tigger: The food? * Human Fluttershy: The birth of a newborn king? * Pip: Scented car deorderiser? * Abby: Butter, is it butter? * Otis: (laughs) Your guessing makes me tired. I'll tell you wants important. What Fluttershy said and shopping for tonight's awesome Christmas party. (Pulls out a big list) Alright, people, we need eveything on this shopping list stat. * Abby: Otis, that shopping list is HUGE. * Tigger: Yeah, its a big as Santa's List. * Pip: I don't get it Otis. Why are making such a fuss over this year's Christmas party? * Otis: I told ya. Me and Pooh invited special surprised guests. You guys are going to be astondified. * Abby: Wow, that word is HUGE. * Otis: Yes, stop saying that. * Rabbit: We got to hurry. The party will start any minute. * Human Pinkie Pie: He's right. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can party. * Sunset Shimmer: This going to be the best Christmas ever. * Otis: Exactly. Now let's fan and--- Hey where's Pig? * Wanda: And come to think of it, where's the rest of our group? * Pip: They're in line to see Santa. (In the Santa's line) * Hilly Burford: (as Santa) Ho-ho-hollidy doolidy, Merry Christmas, you adorable little urchin. * Girl: Hey, you're not Santa. You're that newscaster guy. * Hilly Burford: That's right kid. I'm helping Santa out this year. Here have some peppermint toast from the good people of Hooberman's Bakery. It's Christmalicious. * Pig: Ooh, Santa! Santa, I want a unicorn, with pink main and a rainbow tail. * Hilly Burford: Hey, wait your turn. Santa's only got lap. * Lucy: Don't worry Pig. You'll get your wish. * Human Applejack: And we can take him to Equestria one day. * Otis: This is bad. We need Pig's shopping skills. We're already down a man since Freddy got ferret fever. (At the barnyard) * Freddy: Well doc, how are the test results? * Goat: Well the bad news, you have a temperture of 308 * Freddy: Oh, what's the good news? * Goat: Now, I can do this. (frys an egg on Freddy's stomach) * Otis: Ok, change of plans. Abby, you're with me on ornaments. Pip, eggnong. Pooh and friends, food and secret Santas. Peck, you're on noodle coogle. * Abby: Roger that. * Pip: 10-4. * Peck: Coogle, right. * Tigger: Sir, yes, sir. * Otis: Barnyard shopping force, deploy. (everyone put their hands in but Abby accidentally crushed Pip) * Hilly Burford: There you go little boy, or girl, or whatever. Ok, whose next? * Lola: Pig, your next. * Pig: Oh me. I'm next. I'm next. (Suddenly Snotty Boy comes in and cuts in front of him) * Snotty Boy: Out of my way stupid next kid. (sends him flying) * Donald Duck: Hey, back of the line, like everyone. * Luan: Yeah. * Snotty Boy: Then why don't you join, that stupid fat kid. (sends everyone else flying too) * Otis: Anyway I was thing the red bunting would go with-- * Abby: Otis, that was Pig. * Comso: And those we're our friends. * Abby: We gotta help them. * Otis: Ugh, fine! * Hilly Burford: Ho,ho,ho. Merry Chris--(squash by Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: Shut your holiday hole, beardy. * Hilly Burford: Wow, you're a hefty little guy ain't ya. * Snotty Boy: Now listen good. Every year, I ask you and your sorry giant behind for the same thing: A Red Rider BB Taser with double pump battery for extra painfulness. But you never bring it to me. * Hilly Burford: Wow, I think I'm losing feeling in my legs. * Snotty Boy: If I don't get a BB Taser this year, you'll be very...very...sorry. * Hilly Burford: I'm already sorry. Sheesh, is it Easter yet? (Elsehwere) * Otis: Pig, guys, are you ok? * Pig: Snotty Boy, bumped us out of line. And I didn't get toast. And I'll never get a unicorn. * Leni: And even Lily wanted to see Santa. * Lily and Pig: (crying) * Abby: Otis, we have the stuff for your party. Let's just get out of here. * Human Rarity: After he made lose our spot in line. * Luna: And made our sister cry. No way! * Otis: Agreed. This insult calls for Christmas vengeance. * Pip: That's the most heart warming vengeance of all. * Hilly Burford: Just take your toast and go! * Snotty Boy: Say it! Say we have a deal. (Suddenly a giant crane grabs Snotty Boy) * Otis: Merry Christmas, hate sack! (place him on top of the tree) * Snotty Boy: You're going to be sorry. * Timmy Turner: I like to see you try. * Spike the dog: And Besides, you had this coming for 2 seasons! * Mayor: Alright, let's get this here tree lighting going. Would you do the honors Bigfoot? (Bigfoot lights the tree and Snotty Boy gets zapped) * Crowd: Ooooh. * Abby: Happy Holidays * Human Applejack: Merry Christmas, y'a'll * Otis: Now, let's leave. (Everybody runs off) * Narrator: Later that night, the animals and our heroes had a Christmas party. Don't take my word for it. Look. With our eyes. Now. (Back at the barnyard, everyone is having fun) * Otis: Hey, Abby, look. Mistletoe. You know what that means. * Abby: I sure do. (makes Otis kiss Everett) * Everett: You tasted just like a peach. (Otis screams and falls back) * Human Pinkie Pie: Ooh, cinnamon eggnog. * Cosmo: Can't wait to try it. (Duke goes for it until) * Pig: Ooh, eggnog. (drinks the whole punch bowl) * Winnie the Category:LegoKyle14Pooh: Are you better, Freddy? * Freddy: No, terrible. I'm so sick I can't even taste Peck. * Peck: You're right, Freddy. The tonsils are definetly swolen * Freddy: Get back in there. * Leni: Well I hope you feel better soon. * Pip: Hey, Bessie. I got you a present. * Bessie: Oh, a mousetrap. * Pip: What? No, I--(gets squashed) * Bessie: Hey, Ebeneezer Lardbutt, where are these special guest that you and Pooh told us about? * Otis: Cool you're jets, Ghost of Christmas Ugly, they'll be here. * Human Rainbow Dash: Could you at least give us a hint? * Winnie the Pooh: Well, I could give you a hint. * Timmy Turner: Tell us. * Winnie the Pooh: Well, 2 of our special guests is someone the Louds haven't meet yet and that Mickey, Donald and Goofy know personally. * Lynn: Haven't met yet? * Mickey Mouse: Know personally? * Goofy: I wonder who could that be. (Suddenly everbody hears bells) * Otis: (squeals) That's them now. Come on everybody. (They head outside) * Otis: I think I see them up there. * Abby: Up there? Who'd you invite, Santa and his reindeer? (Everyone laughed until they hear and see Santa coming down) * Santa Claus: Merry Christmas. * Pip: It is Santa. * Abby: You guys never told you met Santa Claus. * Otis: I don't. But I went to high school with Donner and Blitzen. * Winnie the Pooh: And me and my friends helped Santa save Christmas hundreds of times before. * Otis: I contacted them on Snoutbook and convinced them to stop by tonight. * Spike the dog: That is so cool * Human Rainbow Dash: So where are these other guests you mention? (Suddenly a dog jumps on Mickey, and it happened to be none other than) * Lana: Pluto! * Mickey Mouse: Ahh, whose my dog? * Pluto: (barks) * Mickey Mouse: This is the perfect gift: seeing my Pluto. * Tigger: And that's not all we brought. * Familiar Voice: Hey guys. * Lori: Who is that? * Donald Duck: Everyone, this is our very good friend Sora. * Sora: Hello? * Lincoln: Who is Sora? * Goofy: He's a good friend of ours and a master keyblader. * Lynn: What's a keyblade? * Sora: This. (pulls it out) * Lucy: Whoa. * Human Pinkie Pie: That is so cool. * Spike the dog: Amazing. * Luan: Well, looks we found the ultimate skeleton key. (laughs) * Everyone: (sighs) * Donner: Otis, my main bovine. * Blitzen: Otis. Fantasish to see you. * Otis: Donner, Blitz-baby, what's up? * Donner: Just spreading some Christmas love. * Blizten: Yah. Spreading the Christmas love. Fantasish! * Otis: Guys, these are my friends. Category:Magmon47 (Everyone greeted Donner and Blitzen) * Duke: Otis, you sure it's alright to talk in front of Santa? * Sci-Twi: Yeah, what if he blabs our secret? * Donner: Oh, don't worry. Big Red knows animals can talk. * Blizten: Oh, yah. He's always does the talking with the animals. * Santa Claus: Ahem! * Donner: Uh oh. Be cool. * Santa Claus: Let's keep this short. This county's our last stop and there's no time to dilly dally. * Peck: (coming out of Freddy) What's going on? * Tigger: We're talking to Santa and his reindeer. * Peck: Santa and his reindeer? (sees them) Santa? Reindeer? (slides back in) * Tigger: See, told ya. * Donner: Sorry, O. Gotta split. * Blizten: Yah, back to the working, with the toys and flying and such. * Everyone: Awwww. * Otis: Hey, Santa chill out. We're throwing an awesome party. We got music, dancing, you gotta come in. * Santa Claus: Yeah...not gonna happen. Come lads. * Timmy Turner: Well this a bummer. * Eeyore: We're finally meeting Santa and team of flying reindeer in person and he has to go. * Rabbit: Donner, isn't there anything to change his mind? * Donner: Yeah, offer him cinnamon. * Blizten: Yah, Santa is silly for the cinnamon. * Otis: Oh that's ok, Santa. We'll just drink all the cinnamon eggnog ourselves having a cinnamony good time. Nice meeting ya though. Cinnamon. * Human Applejack: And too bad you have to go right before Pinkie Pie makes her famous cinnamon gingerbread house, though. * Sora: Well, good luck. Have fun on your rounds * Santa Claus: Did they tell you to mention cinnamon? * Otis: Yes. * Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy Turner: Umm...no? * Lisa: Maybe? * Santa Claus: Well it worked! Let me have that bad boy! * Human Pinkie Pie: Well, what are we out here for, let's party! (They all went inside the Barn) The Middle (Meanwhile) * Santa Claus: '''So the elf say's, That's no pixie. That's my wife! (Everyone burst out laughing) * '''Abby: Santa, you are ha-larious * Human Pinkie Pie: And extremely funny. * Luan: Yeah, your story always "sleighs" me. (laughs) * Pig: Hey, Santa, do you the Easter Bunny? * Santa Claus: '''Know him? That carrot jockey owes me $50. (Everyone laughs and Santa check his watch) Jumping gingerbread, look at the time. Otis, how about one more cup of nog for the road. * '''Otis: You got it, Big Red. * Piglet: Tell us another story Santa. * Human Fluttershy: Please. * Santa Claus: '''Another story? What is this, Santa's Book Club? Hey, next time I'll tell you when me and Rudolph went on Spring Break. No hiding from the cops with that nose. (Everyone laughed and Otis pours another cup) * '''Otis: Here's another nog Santa. * Santa Claus: '''Thank palie. Elves like to ice skate, while I rather scuba. When this gig is over, I'm off to Aruba. * '''Luan: '''Just save room for cookies though. (Everyone laughs as Santa's drinks down) * '''Santa Claus: '''Well, Merry Christmas! (Everyone says their goodbyes) * '''Rabbit: Well this was nice holiday season. * Luna: I know. We actually met Santa Claus in person. * Sora: Yeah, now he's off to deliver presents to everyone including our home towns and things are going great. * Donald Duck: Of course. What could possibly go wrong? * Freddy: Excuse me. Did anyone see my special cup? * Goofy: What cup? * Freddy: The one I'd been using, so know one else would get my ferret fever germs. (sees it in Santa's hand) Oh there it is. (Everyone is in shocked) * Otis: Oopsie. * Bessie: What did you do, doofus? You gave Santa a comaninated Ferret cup. * Human Applejack: And he probably going to feel sick any minute. * Santa Claus: Oh don't worry. Ol' Santa is has healthy as they come. (but inside his body Santa's blood cells and Freddy's germs started to have a grude match) * Winnie the Pooh: Are you feeling ok, Santa? * Santa Claus: Suddenly I don't feel so--(his face turns green) Fall down. (falls) (Everyone gasps) (Cut to Christmastime Tips with Pig) * Pig: Hello, I'm Pig with another Christmastime Tip. Brought to you by Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's: It bakes in your mouth. Well, it's the holiday season again, so get ready to be invited to some festive holiday parties. Here are some tips to be the perfect party guest. Step 1: Arrive early. (knocks on door and Duke answers) * Duke: Pig, it's 5am. The party's not for 14 hours. * Pig: No problem. I'll just wait in your closet. Got any cocktail weenies. Now your host is wide awake and won't miss his own party. Step 2: Always bring your host a gift. (knocks again) * Duke: Hey Pig, glad you could make it. * Pig: (brings Duke's mailbox) This is for you. * Duke: Isn't that my mailbox? * Pig: Your welcome. (Duke slams the door again) You know he likes it cause he already bought it. Step 3: Try to be funny. (dresses up like a cop and knocks on the door again) * Duke: Is there a problem officer? * Pig: Party's out of control. You're under arrest. * Duke: What? B-but officer, we're just having a nice little party-- * Pig: Ha ha, just kidding. It's me, Pig. So, how we doing on those cocktail weenies? (Duke slams the door again) Now you're the life of the party. They'll be talking about you for days. Well, that concludes this Christmastime tips from Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's! The flavor is optional. Now back to the action. (Back to reality) * Blitzen: Achto lieber, you broke Santa! * Donner: Now he can't finish delivering presents and we still have this county to go. * Spike the dog: Man, all things that could happen to Santa, this the worse. * Sora: Worse than Oogie Boogie killing him. * Lana: Worse than the year without a Santa. * Donald Duck: Worse than he couldn't be Santa unless he got married. * Timmy Turner: And way worse that the time I wished Christmas was everyday! * Rabbit: This is very bad Otis. * Otis: Okay, okay, calm down. We can work this out. Maybe Santa can make it up to the county with some nice President's Day gifts. * Tigger: By then people would forget about Christmas by then. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Otis. * Donner: Don't you know anything about Christmas? * Blitzen: Yah, if Santa doesn't finish making his runs by midnight, the law of Christmas magic will be Kerfuftenzeiger. * Leni: What does that mean? * Blitzen: That means broken! * Sora: The law of Christmas Magic? * Sunset Shimmer: I heard about this but I only thought it was a myth. * Sci-Twi: What is it? * Sunset Shimmer: It's the seasonal magical essence that give Santa magical powers to spread joy and happiness. * Donner: And if the law of Christmas magic is Kerfuftenzeiger.... * Blitzen: Broken. * Donner: Santa's gonna lose his holiday powers permentally. * Blitzen: And that means no Christmas...forever. * Otis: What? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Winnie the Pooh: You mean he... * All: He killed Christmas! * Bessie: Nice going, sugar plum moron. (Back at the libarey) * Storyteller: '''Welcome back to the story. Where things are looking rather glum. Thanks to Otis, Santa has come down with ferret fever and now Christmas might be cancelled forever. Luckily, I got just the thing to lift our spirits: An Old-Fashioned Holiday foot buffing! (Singing) Christmas is coming, My foot is getting buffed, file down the bunions, and-- (They come in, again) * '''Otis: He's doing it again. (They do throw him out again) * Otis: (gasp) Pig. * Pig: Sorry. * Narrator: ''Meanwhile, back at the story...'' (Back at reality) * Piglet: This is very bad. * Donner: Otis, you incapacitated Santa! What's up with that?! * Blitzen: This is so not fantasish. * Otis: No, no, no, no, i-it'll be fantasish. Look I think he's coming around. * Santa Cluas: Ooh. Thanks everyone. Santa got a little scare there but uh...everything going to be--(feeling sick) fall down again. * Otis: He sounds better already. * Freddy: It's no use Otis. Ferret fever last exactly 6 hours. * Sci-Twi: And according to my calculations, it will already to be midnight. * Winnie the Pooh: By then, no one will get there presents ever again. * Wanda: And Santa will lose his powers forever. * Abby: And then Christmas will be Kerfuftenzeiger. * Blitzen: That means broken. * Donner: I better call the North Pole and tell them Christmas is off for good. * Otis: Wait, my friends and I can deliver the presents. * All: Yeah! (then everyone is confused) * Blitzen: Impossiblish. The sliegh only flies for Mr. Santa. * Donner: And only Santa can magically produce presents from his sack. * Lisa: They're right. I've done the math and concluded X equals no stinkin' way. * Eeyore: I hate to admit it but she's right. * Donald Duck: Now what we can do? * Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, we'll make the presents. * Otis: Mickey's right. And we can use the tractor to deliver them. We can do this people. * Santa: That's just crazy enough to work. (feeling sick) Bye now. (faints) * Applejack: That's getting old really fast. * Lola: Really old. * Peck: Ooo, Otis. Can I be in charge of toy making? We'll wear elf costumes, and fake pointy ears, and sing a happy tune while we work. (Everyone isn't comfortable with the plan) WE'RE DOING IT!!!! (sends Duke flying) * Cosmo: Well you heard the rooster. (Everyone starts making presents and singing) (Then, "The Elf song" start to play) All It's time to make some presents while Santa's down with the flu We have to work together like a happy holiday crew We got a list of kids who were nice not naughty this year We got to make them happy, filled them with holiday cheer Otis Get your tools and paint no time to waste Peck Stop eating the paste * Pig: Oh. Freddy We gotta make toys for everyone Pip Here's a train I made from cheddar cheese Don't fire me please Abby I'm making a bat, how'd bout that You can hit a home run with these. (Lynn throws a ball and Abby hits it at Peck) Otis We got cool robots walking and ducks talking Nice work. Bessie We're only in this holiday mess 'cause you are a jerk All Let's get those presents packing in Santa sack in the sleigh Cause we're sick of singing and need it to get on our way * Peck: One more ti- (A Christmas safe falls on Peck) * Lucy: That was my wish. (Then it cuts to other scene) * Blitzen: Bravo, fantasish, uber fantasish. * Rarity: Thank you. * Lana: It took a while but it's all ready to go. * Donner: Yeah, that all Broadway and what not but how are you going to deliver all of these by midnight? * Otis: I ducked out during the third verse and Christmasized the tractor. Check out this yule tide ride. (Everyone was amazed) * Blizten: Achto lieber, the tractor looks...oh what is the word I am looking for? * Everyone: Fantasish? * Blizten: It's like your all inside my brain head. * Tigger: Not that hard to read anyway. * Donner: Dang Otis, you just might pull this off after all. * Otis: You can bet on it. Come on elves, we got toys to deliver. * Lincoln: Okay then, Operation Otis Claus is Coming to Town is a go! (Everyone began fighting who sits where) * Rabbit: Guys, can't you fight elsewhere after we save Christmas? * Everyone else: Sorry. (Suddenly lights started to go dark) * Donner: You better boogie, baby. Christmas magic is starting to fade. You have to put a present under every Christmas tree in the county by midnight or it's game over. * Cosmo: Relax, Otis' plan is full perfect. * Donald: Yeah, he's right. * Rainbow Dash: Agreed. I mean, what kind of bratty kid would want to us from saving Christmas? * Otis: Yeah. Nothing can possibly go wrong. (At Snotty Boy house, a toy Santa gets caught in a bear trap) * Snotty Boy: Ha, ha! That stupid old Santa Claus better bring me what I want this year or he'll get a stocking full of pain and a gift certifericate for suffering. Tah, I'm witty. The Ending (Back at the barnyard) Abby: Sleigh gears engaged. Pip: Diesel fuel to power baby. Freddy: Turbines to speed. Pooh: Presents are accounted for. Sunset Shimmer: Christmas cheer ready to go. Pig: Soothing massage avaiable on request. Otis: That's disturbing. Let our epic journey begin. Christmas away! (Otis started the tractor and stops at the farmers house and every one is confused) Lori: Our first stop is the farmers? Otis: Of course. He been very good this year. Come on let's make this quick. (Everyone tip toes in the house and lays some presents) Otis: We're doing great people. Let's quietly--- Farmer: What's going on? (gasps) Otis: Ah, Christmas milk. Timmy: Not good. -Our cover's blown. (Suddenly the farmer glees with joy until Cosmo hits him with a bell) -Cosmo! Cosmo: We're in a hurry. Otis: True. -We'll he was bound to be right on something. Otis; (puts a blanket on the farmer) Sleep well socially akward man child. To the next house. Storyteller: Then Otis and friends flew off like a shot. They deliver the presents. They deliver the lot. They left one for the mayor and one for the cop. They left presents for Bigfoot and Bigfoot's old pop. As they deliver presents to people of the House of Mouse, they even deliver presents to Dimmsdale, Canterlot and the Loud House. They gave Nora Jimtinkers. Hilly got a bumpfuzzle. While others got woozits and wontommitytuzzles. Oh, this story is delightful. I say, as long as you're here, does mole look infected? I'm rather alarmed. Ooh, it itches terribly. And the oozling, oh, my. (Then, Otis and others come back, again) Otis: Okay, you know the drill. Abby: Get in the rug. Narrator: What? I'm just saying. Maybe there's an ointment or a poultice for it. (They throw him for the third time) Otis: And now back to the show Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Voice: Hey, that's my line! Do I go down to where you work and do whatever is you do? Otis: I-- Voice: Back to the show.Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Films